When Goten Took Over The World
by Takuma
Summary: Humor one-shot fic, The title basically explains what it's all about. All I can say is, it's up to Trunks to save the day. Oh, the world is doomed! Please R and R!


AN: Okay, don't own DBZ and stuff...So, yeah...  
  
When Goten Took Over the World  
  
By: Takuma  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks looked down at the ground where Goten had been slammed. His body was covered in sweat and blood from this big long battle the two had just fought. It was a surprise to Trunks to see how much Goten had learned from his father and brother in martial arts. Goten just remained on the ground motionless as the hybrid saiyan prince floated down to his friend.  
  
"Had enough?" asked Trunks very cocky. He had a small smirk on his face and had crossed his arms in a Vegeta like fashion. Goten sat up and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I think we should go in for a snack. I don't think I'll be able to fight without food in my system." Goten patted his tummy and gave a small grin. Trunks nodded and also smiled. "I agree! I'm starved! And your mother makes the best food!" Goten nodded still grinning.  
  
"Why don't you go on a head? I'll catch up shortly." Trunks tilted his head slightly at his friend and slowly nodded.  
  
"You sure?" Goten nodded and waved to his friend.  
  
"Go on ahead! I have some unfinished business to attend to first." Trunks eyed Goten for a moment. Something was very suspicious... very suspicious indeed. He flew back to the house.  
  
When Trunks was far from Goten's view, he started to cackle. "Oh, my poor friend," he stated with a smirk. "You don't know what you have done to me with all of this trash talk to discourage me..." He started walking in the opposite direction of his house where his food would be waiting, but that would have to sit there till later. "The world will be mine!" exclaimed the saiyan, and he cracked... a twig under his foot.  
  
*^*  
  
"Hi Trunks!" exclaimed Chichi as she noticed the teenaged saiyan walk into the room. He gave a kind smile.  
  
"Good day Mrs. Son," he replied properly. Chichi smiled as she turned to the meal she was making.  
  
"So, where is Goten? I know he was with you," she stated with her back turned to the prince.  
  
Trunks thought for a moment and looked out a window. Goten should have been behind him... he was the one who had told the prince that he would catch up. "He should be coming in a moment or so... He told me to go on ahead." Then he noticed Chichi froze. She slowly turned from her cooking to the teen.  
  
"Y-you... left him ALONE?!" exclaimed the mother of Goten. Trunks slightly cowered; Chichi sure was evil when she became mad!  
  
"Y-yes..." he replied. Chichi's face became pale, her meal long forgotten. Trunks blinked, "Did I do something wrong?" Mrs. Son paused and she once again turned to the teen.  
  
"Yes." She began to pace around the room again. "Oh this can't be good..." she muttered. She started to shake her head. Then there was an explosion heard not far away. "Crap."  
  
Trunks jumped out of his chair about to attack when Chichi's hand was placed on the saiyan. He turned to her; he could tell she knew something he didn't.  
  
"Be careful out there Trunks." She looked out into the field. "For Goten is attempting to take over the world again!" Trunks looked at the woman strangely.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
A sweatdrop fell from the back of her head.  
  
"What do you mean by... again?" he asked her. Chichi cleared her throat.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why we never leave Goten by himself?" Trunks thought for a moment. He never realized it before... but what Mrs. Son was saying was true. Not once did he see Goten alone when he was at his house, or heading to Capsule Corps...  
  
"Do you mind explaining?" asked the prince. Chichi nodded as she placed her hands together, her eyes watering.  
  
"It all started when his little toy soldiers were melted by a ki ball..."  
  
*^*  
  
Goten was on his way to the last military base, for he had already finished up the other ones just moments before.  
  
As he flew into the main entrance, he threw ki balls to the soldier who were yelling at him and shooting him with their M16's. The energy he sent all of them sure did do the job of shutting them up.  
  
And Goten walked into the main building. Moments went by, the security was becoming very heavy but it was, of course, no problem for the saiyan. He grabbed one of the soldiers who seemed to be cowering in a corner and brought him up so they both would be face to face with each other.  
  
"Tell me," stated Goten slyly. "Where is the emperor of the world located?" The soldier just shook in fear.  
  
"Did you forget?" he asked mockingly. The solder just looked up at him wide eyed. The saiyan was getting impatient and he held up a ki ball, the same size as the ones he would throw at the other soldiers.  
  
"Maybe this will refresh your memory," he replied smirking very evilly. The soldier's eyes grew very wide at the sight of the energy.  
  
Goten then shook the soldier, "TELL ME! Where is the EMPEROR?"  
  
*^*  
  
"Goten was never the same again..." she stated with tears in her eyes and a whole trashcan of tissues by her side.  
  
"He took over the world because Gohan couldn't fix his original soldiers that he had personally named. Although Gohan had bought Goten the same type of soldiers to replace the one's that were melted... he didn't accept them."  
  
"So, he slammed his fist into the wall and cracked... the ceiling?" asked Trunks. Chichi nodded.  
  
"I got mad and grounded him, then went out to shop for groceries... Gohan was already gone for school... And that gave Goten the perfect opportunity to... to... TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Chichi began to sob again. Trunks shook his head in pity as he rubbed her back.  
  
"But then... I found my miracle weapon!" her eyes then started to sparkle.  
  
"The pan?" asked Trunks monotone. Chichi glared at the boy.  
  
"It's not JUST a pan! It's THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM!" Trunks fell over in his chair, a sweatdrop falling from the back of his head. Chichi blinked, but soon shook it off. Getting up and walking to the cupboard, she pulled out a glass case with held a frying pan. She opened the case and pulled the pan out with care handing it to the saiyan.  
  
"Go out and save my son from insanity! You are the world's last hope!" she exclaimed. Trunks eyed the pan as he gave a nervous laugh. He then tied the pan to his side along with a sword that just so happened to magically appear. Trunks blinked as he pulled it out of sheath and glanced over it.  
  
"Where did this come from?" asked Trunks. Chichi shrugged, "I heard that Mirai Trunks had a sword just like that when he fought Frieza and the Androids..." Trunks shrugged as he put it away. He grinned all cheesy; who wouldn't? He just got a new sword! Trunks saluted Chichi and she folded her hands before her chest.  
  
"Oh take care! And don't fall into Goten's traps! He's a sneaky one!" she informed. Trunks scratched his head but slowly nodded. As he ran out the door and flew to where Goten's ki energy was.  
  
Chichi turned back to the stove where her meal was up in flames.  
  
*^*  
  
Goten sat on a big leather chair that once belonged to the emperor. He now had all of the important people imprisoned in glass cages in the corner of the room, who were all tied up with either scotch tape or bubble wrap. Hey! It was the only thing the saiyan could find when he was in the building!  
  
He leaned back into the chair and kicked his feet onto the table. In his lap was a plastic fish, which he continued to pet. He grabbed a remote control and clicked it on. And a big television lowered into the middle of the table he sat at.  
  
He changed the channels until he reached a movie station. And on played Austin Powers. Goten sat there as he watched it for a few moments. On came a part of Dr. Evil, who placed a pinky to his lip. Goten eyed the screen before looking at his pinky and mimicked the evil doctor. He gave an evil laugh before giggling like a little girl.  
  
"That's fun!" he exclaimed. But he knew something was missing.  
  
"Something's missing," he stated. He looked around. He had the big table with empty seats as Dr. Evil had since he continued to kill all of his workers, but it was a small detail that he needed for it to be completed. He scratched his head. And then it hit him as he felt the spiky hair that covered his head.  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks landed at the military base, and looked around. The soldiers panicked as they saw the saiyan. Trunks waved to them and walked up to them, in result, they all screamed bloody murder and ran from him. Trunks blinked as he now stood in a deserted area. "What did I do?" he asked loudly. The wind blew causing a tumbleweed roll on by. Trunks looked at it and growled, clenching his fists and teeth. Why did it seem that all was going wrong for him today? He looked up into the sky.  
  
"WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
*^*  
  
Kami's Lookout  
  
*^*  
  
Dende looked down at the lone warrior as he yelled up into the sky. The small Namek smirked.  
  
"Because it's fun to put you through cruel and unusual punishment!" he yelled back to the saiyan.  
  
Dende then began to cackle.  
  
*^*  
  
Back on Earth  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks heard that, and he became madder. Yep, it was official. EVERYTHING was against him today. He began to sulk as he walked into the building. As he entered there were like ten thousand soldiers aiming guns at the young hybrid prince. He blinked as he placed his hands up into the air.  
  
"Um... hi?" he asked nervously. He silently sent curses to Dende and glared into the sky. Kami was going to die. He was indeed going to die VERY soon.  
  
And Trunks was taken to the new emperor. The soldiers forced Trunks to kneel in front of Goten. They then threw the young prince to the ground. The soldiers left. Trunks growled as he sat up from the place they threw him and looked up to see a big leather chair turned away from him. He couldn't see who was sitting behind it.  
  
"Welcome Trunks."  
  
Trunks stood up and dusted him off. He looked to the person who sat at the chair and blinked, "Goten?" He walked closer to the chair, "Is that you?" he asked.  
  
Then the chair was turned around, and Trunks gasped. And there sat Goten, a bald head, a dark black uniform, and- and- he was petting a fish! Oh the horrors!  
  
"Welcome my friend," he stated with a smirk. "I want to welcome you to my new base." He stood up and rose his arms, "And I am now ruler of the world!" he exclaimed with an evil cackle following. Trunks slowly backed away; this new Goten was really scaring him.  
  
"Goten... don't you think this is too... extreme?" questioned Trunks. Goten stopped his evil laughter as he looked to his friend with a Vegeta like smirk.  
  
"Why of course it is! That's why I took over the world in the first place!" he exclaimed. Trunks snorted as he pulled out the sword from the scabbard it was in.  
  
"Then... I have no other solution than to defeat you so the world could go back to the rightful emperor!" yelled Trunks. All of the people staring at the two comrades from their glass cells gulped. They somehow knew they might not come out of this alive when they noticed the sword. It was a shame that they couldn't hear what was going on outside of the box.  
  
Goten laughed mockingly. "You think that'll stop me?" Goten grabbed the blade and snapped it in half shattering the metal. Trunks' eyes grew wide as he saw the metal break.  
  
"My precious sword!" he exclaimed kneeling down to the broken pieces. Goten cackled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Pathetic!" exclaimed Goten. The new emperor had really pushed Trunks into the deep end. The hybrid prince then pulled out the secrete weapon, the frying pan. And he swung it with all his might at Goten. And the new emperor was defeated as he shrieked.  
  
*^*  
  
Trunks and Goten were once again sparring out in the open field, Goten quickly loosing strength. And with one last blow Goten plummeted into the earth. Trunks floated down to his friend.  
  
"Are you alright Goten?" he asked. Goten rubbed his head and nodded.  
  
"I just need to get some food in my system," there was a pause in Goten's voice, "Why don't you go on ahead of me? I'll be a burden to you."  
  
Trunks eyes widened, "OH NO! I'm not allowing you to take over the world again!" Goten blinked, and lowered his head.  
  
"Well, not without me at least." Goten snapped his head to his friend, and Trunks smirked. The two then cackled evilly in unison.  
  
*^*  
  
Well, that's the end of another one-shot fic. I actually had trouble writing this fic since I'm working on an angsty type of fic called 'What Happened, Father?' I'm all into it right now! ^-^ And I'm also working on another chapter for 'While School Was Out'. Anyways, thank you all for reading! Now... all you have to do is go to the little purple box and say a few words on how you thought this fic was. Should I write more one-shot fics? Please tell me in your reviews. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


End file.
